


Bargain

by Serai



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scents & Smells, Slash, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack becomes <i>interested</i> in Will Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

.

"Sparrow."

Gold glinted. "Aye, boy," Jack smiled. 

Will swallowed carefully against the sword's edge. "What do you want?"

 _How charming_ , thought Jack. _I wonder if he'll beg_. Sweat made the boy's skin glisten, and blood would only foul it. _But he doesn't need to know that, now does he?_

The blade lowered. Dark fingers caught in Will's hair. They pulled his head back, and he looked into those fathomless eyes.

 _That skin, that trembling mouth._ Jack couldn't resist, leaned in to catch the smell - leather, woodsmoke, metal. Flesh. Fear. He laughed under his breath. _Lovely._

"What will you give me?"

.


End file.
